This invention pertains to a system and method for shipping products in commerce. This invention also pertains to a system and method for tracking shipping containers and the returning of shipping containers.
With the arrival of the internet, many existing businesses have changed the way they do business. The driving force behind this change is E-commerce (“EC”), short for electronic commerce, as trading on the internet is known. There are several types of E-commerce, e.g. business to business (B2B), business to consumer (B2C) and consumer to consumer. The most notable form of consumer to consumer E-commerce is in the form of auctions.
One problem in E-commerce is shipping. Some E-commerce companies ship directly from a warehouse to the recipient, e.g. using one of the currently existing parcel services. Although not very expensive, for small items the shipping costs can be substantial. However, the costs of shipping can be partially offset by the avoidance of local sales taxes when the purchaser and vendor are from different states.
There are several problems other than shipping. For example, returning purchased items can be inconvenient. Even receiving the purchased items can be inconvenient e.g., if no one is home during office hours, when most deliveries occur.
In order to accommodate purchasers, some grocery deliverers offer to have a buyer deposit a key with the deliverer. The deliverer's employees can then enter the buyer's home unattended. This creates several problems. For example, disputes can arise, since no one signs for goods that are delivered.
Another problem is that the privacy and security of the homeowner are compromised. Further, since the drivers must also have all relevant alarm codes, they may become prime targets for robberies, not so much for the goods on the truck, but for the keys and alarm codes that they carry.
Another problem is when unsupervised children are at home. When drivers are hired, normally the background checks on those drivers are not very extensive. This creates risks for the unsupervised children, and their possible exposure to undesirable elements.
Our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/481,783, filed Jan. 11, 2000, teaches a system and method for low cost delivery of goods, without intruding into the sanctity of the home. This system and method permits signing for delivery and facilitating easy and inexpensive return of unwanted merchandise, in a manner that is easy for the purchaser and efficient for the business. (The '783 application is incorporated herein by reference.)
It would be desirable to reduce the cost and improve service quality of a system and method for delivery of goods by allowing better tracking of shipments. It would also be desirable to reduce cost and waste associated with such a system and method. In particular, it would be desirable to reduce the waste and cost associated with the containers used to ship and/or deliver goods.